wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygody brygadjera Gerarda/3
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: III (jak brygadier upolował lisa) Wśród potężnego wojska francuskiego znajdował się tylko jeden oficer, do którego Anglicy pod Wellingtonem czuli głęboką, trwałą i niepokonaną nienawiść. Wśród Francuzów znajdowali się coprawda szelmy, gwałciciele, gracze, awanturnicy i hołota. Tym wszystkim mogli byli przebaczyć wszystko, gdyż tych gatunków ludzi posiadali także dość w swych szeregach. Ale jeden oficer z oddziału Masseny popełnił zbrodnię niesłychaną, niewypowiedzianą, wstrętną. Rozprawiano o niej tylko wtedy, gdy jakaś butelczyna jedna i druga rozwiązała języki, a przekleństwa sypały się wtedy, jak z rogu obfitości. Wiadomość o tem przedostała się do Anglji, a lordowie, nie mający zresztą pojęcia o szczegółach wojny, czerwienieli, jak raki, z wściekłości, słysząc o tem, wznosili swe piegowate, zaciśnięte pięście ku niebu i klęli, na czem świat stoi. I któż inny mógł być tym zbrodniarzem, jak nie nasz przyjaciel Stefan Gerard, rotmistrz huzarów Conflansa, ten dzielny jeździec z rozwianym pióropuszem, ulubieniec pań i duma sześciu brygad lekkiej kawalerji!? Najszczególniejszem było to, iż człowiek takim rycerskim owiany duchem, dopuścił się tak haniebnego czynu, za który znienawidzono go w całej Anglji, a najlepszem z tego wszystkiego jest, iż sam nie wiedział o tem, że dopuścił się tak ciężkiej zbrodni wobec tych wyspiarzy. Na zbrodnię jego nie można było znaleźć określenia. Umarł w podeszłym wieku, a pomimo wielkiego zaufania do siebie samego, które zdobiło lub szpeciło jego charakter, nie przeczuwał, iż tyle tysięcy Anglików byłoby go powiesiło własnemi rękami na pierwszej lepszej suchej gałęzi. Przeciwnie, przygodę tę zaliczał do szeregu tych, o których tak chętnie opowiadał w kawiarni w kółku swych znajomych, śmiejąc się przytem nie pomiernie, zwłaszcza, gdy na stole stanęła butelczyna dobrego wina. Oczy mu błyszczały, jak gwiazdy dwie, gdy opowiadał o tych wielkich, minionych czasach, gdy Francja pod Napoleonem jak anioł zemsty porwała się do lotu, wspaniała i straszna zarazem, a cały ląd stały skłonił się przed nią. — Moi panowie — opowiada sam rotmistrz. — Było to pod koniec r. 1810. Ja, Massena i inni parliśmy Wellingtona coraz więcej wstecz i spodziewaliśmy się, że wraz z jego armją zapchamy go w nurty hiszpańskiej rzeki Tajo. Gdy znajdowaliśmy się w odległości dwudziestu pięciu mil od Lizbony, spostrzegliśmy, iż rachunek cokolwiek się nie zgadzał. Co ten szelma Anglik zrobił? Pod miejscowością Torres-Vedras narzucił szańce i fortyfikacje, tak, że nawet my nie mogliśmy się przez nie przedostać. Narzucono je wpoprzek przez cały półwysep, a zapędziliśmy się tak daleko, że nie mogliśmy się odważyć na odwrót. Dowiedzieliśmy się także, iż walka z tymi ludźmi, to nie była walka z dziećmi. Co nam pozostawało? Ot, położyć się przed temi wałami i blokować je. Trwało to przez pół roku, a połączone było, z takiemi wielkiemi utrapieniami i niebezpieczeństwami, iż Massena sam potem mówił o sobie, iż na jego ciele niema ani jednego włosa, któryby w tym czasie nie posiwiał. Co do mnie — nie wiele troszczyłem się o nasze położenie, więcej obchodziły mnie konie, które istotnie potrzebowały odpoczynku i zielonej paszy. Zresztą piliśmy krajowe wino i zabijaliśmy czas, jak się zdarzyło. W Santarem miałem dziewczynę... ale nie mówmy o tem lepiej. Przyzwoity człowiek ma zawsze to przyzwyczajenie, iż nigdy nic nie powie, choć coprawda może zaznaczyć, iż mógłby powiedzieć bardzo wiele. Pewnego więc dnia, panowie, kazał mi Massena przyjść do siebie. Znalazłem go w namiocie zatopionego nad jakąś mapą. Spojrzał na mnie w milczeniu właściwym sobie przenikliwym wzrokiem, a po wyrazie jego twarzy poznałem, iż chodzi tu o bardzo poważną rzecz. Był bardzo zdenerwowany i w złym humorze, moje wejście jednak widocznie uspokoiło go i dodało mu odwagi. Zawsze to lepiej, gdy się ma dokoła siebie odważnych ludzi. — Pułkowniku Stefanie Gerard — zaczął nareszcie — słyszałem o panu, iż jesteś dzielnym, odważnym, przedsiębiorczym, a w niektórych razach nawet zuchwałym oficerem. Nie było nigdy moim zwyczajem przytwierdzać takim pochwałom, choć byłoby głupiem zaprzeczać im. Zadzwoniłem tylko ostrogami i zasalutowałem. — Jesteś pan także doskonałym jeźdźcem. I temu nie przeczyłem. — I najlepszym szermierzem w sześciu brygadach lekkiej kawalerji. Massena był z tego znany, iż posiadał zawsze najlepsze wiadomości. — No, — rzekł — skoro pan tylko okiem rzucisz na tę mapę, zrozumiesz pan bez trudności, czego od pana wymagam. To są linje oszańcowań pod Torres-Vedras. Zauważysz pan, iż rozciągają się one bardzo daleko, a jednocześnie zdasz pan sobie jasno sprawę z tego, iż tylko Anglicy umieją się w nich utrzymać. Poza temi szańcami aż do Lizbony znajduje się otwarty teren na przestrzeni pięciuset mil. Rzeczą bardzo ważną dla mnie jest dowiedzieć się, jak Wellington rozłożył swoje wojska na tym terenie, a życzę sobie, abyś mi pan o tem opowiedział. Słowa jego wprawiły mnie w drżenie. — Ekscelencjo — rzekłem — pułkownik lekkiej kawalerji nie może się wobec rycerskiego wroga poniżyć do roli szpiega. Roześmiał się i poklepał mnie pc ramieniu. — Nie byłbyś pan huzarem, — rzekł — ot same pędziwiatry! Skoro mnie pan wysłuchasz do końca, przekonasz się pan, iż nie prosiłem pana wcale o usługi szpiegowskie. Cóż pan powiesz na tego konia? Wyprowadził mnie do wyjścia z namiotu, przed którym jeden z szaserów przeprowadzał wspaniałego konia. Był to bułanek, niezbyt wielki, o krótkiej głowie i doskonale wygiętej szyi, takiej, jaką się spotyka tylko u czystej krwi arabów. Piersi i biodra były silne, a nogi przytem tak delikatne, że prawdziwą radością było patrzeć tylko na tego rumaka. Na ładnego konia i na ładną kobietę nie mogę jeszcze dziś patrzeć bez wzruszenia, a mam już dzisiaj lat siedmdziesiąt. Możecie sobie panowie wyobrazić, co to było w roku 1810. — To jest „Woltyżer“ — rzekł Massena — najszybszy koń w całej armji. Życzę sobie, abyś pan wyruszył jeszcze tej nocy, objechał skrzydło nieprzyjacielskie, przez straże tylne, powrócił obok drugiego skrzydła i przywiózł mi wiadomość o stanowiskach nieprzyjaciela. Będziesz pan miał na sobie uniform, w danym razie więc, gdyby pana schwytano, nie będziesz pan rozstrzelany, jako szpieg. Prawdopodobnem jednak jest, iż przejedziesz pan spokojnie przez wszystkie pikiety, gdyż są bardzo rozstawione. Gdy pan je minie, wtedy po dniu możesz się pan przedrzeć przez wszystko, a gdy pan będziesz unikał bitych dróg, możesz się przewinąć, jak piskorz. Jeżeli do jutra wieczorem nie będę miał o panu żadnych wiadomości, będę przypuszczał, iż pana wzięto do niewoli i zaproponuję Anglikom, aby mi pana wydali za ich pułkownika Petrie. Serce zaczęło mi walić z dumy i radości, gdy wskoczyłem na grzbiet tego przepysznego rumaka i zacząłem galopować przed marszałkiem, aby mu pokazać, co umiem. Wspaniałe to było zwierzę! Obaj byliśmy wspaniali, panowie, gdyż Massena klaskał w ręce i wrzeszczał z zachwytu. Nie ja, nie, on powiedział, iż szlachetne zwierzę wymaga także szlachetnego jeźdźca. Gdy po raz trzeci w paradnym dołmanie i z rozwianym pióropuszem przeleciałem obok niego, zauważyłem na jego starej, zoranej wichrami twarzy, iż miał to przekonanie, że nie mógł sobie wynaleźć lepszego człowieka do swych zamysłów, Wyjąłem pałasz i salutowałem, a potem pogalopowałem do mej kwatery. Nowina, iż zostałem wybrany do spełnienia specjalnego polecenia, rozbiegła się błyskawicą po obozie, a moi kochani chłopcy zaczęli nadciągać tłumami, aby mi składać życzenia. Jeszcze dziś w mych starych oczach stają łzy, gdy przypomnę sobie, jaką dumą napawał ich widok ich pułkownika. I ja byłem z nich dumny. Zasłużyli sobie na dzielnego dowódcę! Noc zapowiadała się bardzo burzliwa, co właśnie było mi bardzo na rękę. Pragnąłem, aby moja wycieczka utrzymana była w tajemnicy, gdyż naturalnem było, że skoro tylko Anglicy dowiedzą się o mojem posłannictwie, domyślą się natychmiast iż chodzi tu o jakąś bardzo ważną rzecz. Konia mego zaprowadzono aż za pikiety, niby to do wodopoju, a ja sam udałem się piechotą i tam dopiero wsiadłem na niego. Od marszałka otrzymałem mapę, kompas i rozkaz zachowania się. Schowałem to wszystko na piersiach i z pałaszem przy boku udałem się w podróż. Padał lekki deszcz, ciemno było, jak w uchu u murzyna, możecie więc panowie wyobrazić sobie, że początek nie był bardzo ponętny. Mimo tego serce mi waliło na myśl o zaszczycie, który mnie spotkał, i o sławie, która mnie nie minie. Ten czyn miał do mego wawrzynowego wieńca dodać nowy listek, który bardzo łatwo moją szablę oficerską mógł zamienić w buławę marszałkowską. O czem nie marzyliśmy w tych cielęcych latach młodości! Tej nocy, gdy pędziłem wśród Anglików, nie spodziewałem się wcale, że ja, wybraniec z pośród 60.000 tęgiego chłopa, będę musiał kiedyś wieść marny żywot za sto franków miesięcznej pensji! Młodości moja! Nadzieje moje! Towarzysze moi! Gdzież wy jesteście? Koło się kręci i nie ustaje w biegu!... Wybaczcie mi panowie, ale starość ma zawsze swoje słabostki. Droga moja prowadziła więc najpierw przez oszańcowania w Torres-Vedras, przez małą rzeczkę, obok jakiejś chłopskiej chałupy, spalonej zresztą i służącej obecnie za drogowskaz, potem przez las młodych drzew korkowych aż do klasztoru św. Antoniego, który tworzył lewą granicę pozycyj angielskich. Stąd zwróciłem się na południe i jechałem spokojnie przez niziny, gdyż to był właśnie teren, o którym Massena sądził, że jest dla mnie najzupełniej bezpieczny. Jechałem powoli, gdyż było tak ciemno że nie było widać ręki przed oczyma. W takich wypadkach puszczam koniowi cugle i pozwalam mu samemu szukać sobie drogi. „Woltyżer“ szedł pewnym krokiem naprzód, ja zaś byłem niezmiernie zadowolony, iż znajduję się na jego grzbiecie. Dokoła nie było widać ani jednego światełka. Jechaliśmy tak ostrożnie przez trzy godziny, aż wreszcie sądziłem, że wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo już minęło. Dałem koniowi ostrogi, gdyż o wschodzie słońca chciałem już być przy angielskich tylnych strażach. W okolicy tej znajduje się wiele winnic, tworzących w zimie gładkie powierzchnie i nie stanowiących dla kawalerzysty żadnych przeszkód, Massena jednak nie docenił przebiegłości naszych wrogów. Nie posiadali jednej linji obronnej, ale trzy, a ta trzecia, przez którą rzekomo przejeżdżałem, była najniebezpieczniejsza. Jadąc tak, zachęcony dotychczasowem powodzeniem, ujrzałem nagle przed sobą latarkę i spostrzegłem odblask czerwonych mundurów i błyszczących luf karabinów. — Kto tam? — zawołał jakiś głos. A co to był za głos! No, no! Skręciłem na prawo i popędziłem, jak szalony. Padło za mną może z piętnaście strzałów, a kule świstały mi około uszu, jak bąki. Nie było to coprawda dla mnie nowością, aczkolwiek nie będę twierdził, jak głupi rekrut, iż była to muzyka aniołów. Ale przynajmniej nie pozbawiała mnie ona nigdy jasnego sposobu myślenia. Wiedziałem zatem, iż najlepszym środkiem ochronnym przeciwko niej jest tęgi galop konia, że muszę gdzie indziej szukać szczęścia. Objechałem tę linję pikiet, a gdy już nic więcej nie słyszałem, wywnioskowałem bardzo słusznie, iż wydostałem się poza ich obręb. Przejechałem z pięć mil na południe i od czasu do czasu krzesiłem ogień, aby się zorjentować przy pomocy kompasu. Wtem... jeszcze teraz mnie serce boli, gdy o tem pomyślę — koń mój bez wydania jakiegokolwiek jęku pada na ziemię martwy! Nie wiedziałem o tem, że jedna z kul tej przeklętej pikiety dostała mu się do brzucha. Szlachetne zwierzę nie drgnęło nawet, nie okazało po sobie, iż jest rannem, lecz pędziło, dopóki w niem było jeszcze życie. Przed chwilą jeszcze siedziałem na najszybszym i najszlachetniejszym koniu z armji Masseny, a teraz znalazłem się jako najniedołężniejsza w świecie istota, panowie... huzar na piechotę!... Co miałem począć w mych butach z cholewami, z ostrogami i pałaszem? Znajdowałem się dość daleko wśród linij nieprzyjacielskich. Jak się tu dostać zpowrotem? Ja, Stefan Gerard, nie wstydzę się przyznać panom, że siadłem na moim martwym koniu i w rozpaczy zakryłem twarz rękami. Na wschodzie zaczęły się już ukazywać pierwsze promienie światła. Za pół godziny nastanie dzień... Czyż to nie mogło zasmucić żołnierskiego serca, że po przebyciu wszystkich dotychczasowych przeszkód, zależny teraz będę od łaski mych nieprzyjaciół, że posłannictwo moje spełznie na niczem, a ja sam mogę dostać się do niewoli? Ale odwagi, moi panowie! Nieraz napadają na nas chwile słabości, nawet na najodważniejszych. Ja posiadam jednakowoż duszę jak stalową sprężynę: im więcej ją się przyciska, tem ona więcej odskakuje. Chwilowa rozpacz, a potem zimne zastanowienie się i gorączkowa działalność. Jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone. Ja, który już tyle przebyłem w mem życiu, przebędę jeszcze i to. Zerwałem się z konia i począłem zastanawiać się, co dalej począć należy. W pierwszym rzędzie było dla mnie jasnem, że nie mogłem powracać. Nim się przedostanę przez linje nieprzyjacielskie, zrobi się jasny dzień. Musiałem się ukryć za dnia, a gdy się ściemni wieczorem, umykać co sił starczy. Zdjąłem z mego poczciwego „Woltyżera“ cugle, siodło i czaprak i ukryłem to wszystko w krzakach, aby nikt nie poznał, iż padł tutaj koń francuski. Zostawiłem konia i poszedłem szukać jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca, w którem mógłbym był pozostać przez dzień cały. Na wszystkie strony widziałem ognie obozowe, a dokoła nich kręciły się już jakieś postacie. Musiałem czem prędzej szukać jakiejś kryjówki, gdyż inaczej byłbym zgubiony. Ale gdzie ją znaleźć? Znajdowałem się w winnicy, tyki sterczały wprawdzie jeszcze, ale liści już nie było. To nie była dla mnie kryjówka. Prócz tego przed nocą potrzeba mi było trochę pożywienia i wody. W znikającym mroku biegłem naprzód i ufałem ślepo memu szczęściu. Nie zawiodło mnie ono. Szczęście jest kobietą i dzielnego huzara nie opuszcza. A więc dobrze. Potykałem się w winnicy, przede mną coś ukazało się. Gdy się zbliżyłem, przekonałem się, że był to wielki kwadratowy dom z długą, niską przybudówką po jednej stronie. Znajdował się on na miejscu krzyżowania się trzech dróg, było więc jasnem, iż była to jakaś osada albo gospoda. W oknach było jeszcze ciemno, a wszystko znajdowało się jeszcze w głębokim śnie. Wyobrażałem sobie, że taka wygodna kwatera musi być bezwarunkowo zamieszkała i to prawdopodobnie przez wyższych oficerów. Zrobiłem już nieraz doświadczenie, że w najbliższem sąsiedztwie niebezpieczeństwa człowiek jest najbezpieczniejszy, to też nie myślałem wcale wyrzec się tego schroniska. Niski budynek był prawdopodobnie stajnią. Ponieważ drzwi nie były zamknięte, wsunąłem się tam. Było tam pełno bydła i owiec, które umieszczono tutaj, aby je uchronić przed pazurami maroderów. Drabinka prowadziła na górę. Wszedłem po niej i ukryłem się wygodnie w sianie. Strych posiadał małe okienko, z którego mogłem patrzeć na front gospody i na drogę. Czekałem w mej kryjówce, co się stanie. Pokazało się, iż moje przypuszczenie, że tu mieszkają wyżsi oficerowie, jest słuszne. Zaraz po wschodzie słońca ukazał się dragon angielski z raportem, a od tej chwili zaczęło być gwarno, jak w ulu. Oficerowie odjeżdżali i przyjeżdżali. Słyszałem ciągle ten sam okrzyk: — Sir Stapleton — sir Stapleton! Było dla mnie niewymownie przykrem leżeć tutaj i patrzeć, jak gospodarz wynosił oficerom coraz to nowe butelki. Ale bawiło mnie patrzeć na ich świeże, wygolone, bez troski twarze i wyobrażać sobie, jakieby zrobili miny, gdyby się dowiedzieli niespodzianie, jaka sławna osobistość znajduje się w ich bezpośredniem pobliżu. Gdy tak patrzyłem, przedstawił się moim oczom widok, który mnie wprawił w zdumienie. To są bezczelnie zuchwali ludzie, ci Anglicy, panowie. Jak sądzicie, co uczynił lord Wellington, gdy go powstrzymał Massena i nie mógł się ruszyć ze swą armią? Nie zgadniecie. Myślicie może, że popadł w wściekłość, albo rozpacz, że zwołał swoje wojska i wygłosił do nich płomienną przemowę, przypomniał im ich ojczyznę i sławną przeszłość i odważył się na stanowczą bitwę? Nie, tego mylord nie zrobił. Wysłał natomiast do Anglji szybki okręt, kazał sobie przysłać sforę ogarów i urządzał sobie z swymi oficerami polowania na lisy. Za szańcami w Torres-Vedras polowali ci warjaci trzy razy w tygodniu na lisy. Słyszeliśmy już o tem w obozie, ale teraz przekonałem się na własne oczy, że to jest prawda. Przez drogę szła ta sfora z trzydziestu do czterdziestu psów biało-bronzowych, a każdy z nich trzymał ogon pod tym samym kątem, jak stara gwardja swoje bagnety! Na Boga wspaniały to był widok! Obok psów jechało konno trzech mężczyzn w wysokich czapkach i czerwonych frakach, co oznacza u nich myśliwych. Poza sforą posuwało się mnóstwo jeźdźców w najrozmaitszych uniformach; jechali po dwóch, po trzech, rozmawiali wesoło i śmiali się. Jechali truchtem, pomyślałem sobie więc, iż gonią jakiegoś bardzo powolnego lisa. Ale to już było ich rzeczą, nie moją. Niezadługo przemknęli obok mego okna i zniknęli mi z oczu. Czekałem i uważałem, czy nie nadarzy mi się jaka sposobność. Nie trwało długo, a zjawił się oficer w niebieskim uniformie, podobnym do tych, które nosi nasza artylerja konna. Pędził drogą. Był to silny, starszy człowiek, a po obu bokach twarzy miał siwe kotlety. Zatrzymał się i zaczął rozmawiać z oficerem ordynansowym od dragonów, który czekał na niego przed gospodą. Teraz dopiero przekonałem się, jak mi się przydał język angielski, którego się kiedyś uczyłem. Zrozumiałem każde słowo z ich rozmowy. — Gdzie jest „meet?“ — zapytał oficer. Wyobrażałem sobie, że ma apetyt na befsztyk, ale ponieważ drugi odpowiedział, iż wpobliżu Altary, spostrzegłem, iż tu o jakąś miejscowość chodzi. — Spóźniłeś się pan, sir Jerzy — rzekł oficer ordynansowy. — Tak, miałem radę wojenną. Czy sir Stapleton Cotton już pojechał? W tej chwili otworzyło się okno, a z niego wyjrzał przystojny młody człowiek w wspaniałym uniformie. — Hallo! Murray! — zawołał — ta przeklęta pisanina zatrzymała mnie, ale zaraz się udam za wami! — Dobrze, Cotton! Ja się już spóźniłem, a tymczasem pojadę powoli naprzód. — Każ mi pan przyprowadzić konia — rzekł młody generał z okna do oficera ordynansowego. Starszy oficer tymczasem pojechał dalej. Ordynans pojechał do oddalonej cokolwiek stajni, a po chwili ukazał się ładny chłopak z angielską kokardą u czapki, prowadząc... moi panowie, nie możecie sobie nawet wyobrazić, jaką doskonałość może osiągnąć koń, skoro nie widzieliście angielskiego rumaka pełnej krwi. Było to wspaniałe zwierzę. Ogier, wielki, szeroki, silny, a przecież elegancki i wdzięczny, jak sarna. Czarny, jak kruk, a ta grzywa, te piersi, te nogi... jakże to panom opisać? Skóra jego świeciła się w słońcu, jak polerowany mahoń, zaczął tańczyć trochę, a jak ślicznie nogi zbierał, wstrząsając grzywą i rżąc z niecierpliwości! Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem już takiego połączenia siły, piękności i wdzięku. Nieraz łamałem sobie głowę nad tem, jak mogli angielscy huzarzy w bitwie pod Astorgą przejechać się po naszych szaserach gwardji, ale nie dziwiłem się już wcale, gdy zobaczyłem konie angielskie. Przy wejściu do gospody umieszczone było kółko, aby można było przywiązać do niego konie. Chłopak przywiązał też konia i wszedł do domu. Natychmiast poznałem, iż szczęście samo mi się pcha w ręce. Skoro się tylko znajdę w siodle, to już nie lada kto mi dojedzie. Nawet „Woltyżer“ nie mógł wytrzymać porównania z tym wspaniałym ogierem. Myśleć i działać — to u mnie jedno. W jednej chwili zbiegłem po drabinie i byłem przy drzwiach w stajni. Jeszcze chwila, a miałem już cugle w ręku. Skok i siedziałem w siodle. Ktoś za mną wołał — nie wiem, czy to pan, czy też jego służący. Co mnie ich krzyk obchodził? Dałem koniowi ostrogi, zaczął też pędzić w takich szalonych skokach, że tylko taki jeździec, jak ja, mógł sobie z nim dać radę. Puściłem mu cugle i pozwoliłem pędzić, dokąd chciał, wszystko mi było jedno, gdzie, byle tylko jak najdalej od tej gospody. Pędziliśmy przez winnice, a w kilka minut potem moi prześladowcy znajdowali się już o kilka mil za mną. W tem szerokiem polu nie mogli rozpoznać, w którym kierunku się zwróciłem. Wiedziałem, że uciekłem, to też wyjechałem na szczyt niewielkiego pagórka, wyjąłem z kieszeni ołówek i notes i zacząłem zdejmować szkic terenu i obozów, jak tylko mogłem sięgnąć wzrokiem. Kosztowny to był koń, na którym siedziałem, ale rysować na jego grzbiecie nie było tak łatwem; strzygł uszami, kręcił się i rżał. Z początku nie wiedziałem, co to ma znaczyć, ale wkrótce spostrzegłem, iż czynił to tylko wtedy, gdy do jego uszu dolatywało z pobliskiego lasku jakieś wołanie: — Yoy, yoy, yoy! Wreszcie ten szczególny krzyk zmienił się w straszny ryk, poczem dał się słyszeć odgłos rogów. Ogier jakby się wściekł. Oczy mu rozgorzały, grzywa się najeżyła, stanął dęba i zaczął dziko tańczyć. Ołówek poleciał w jedną stronę, notes w drugą. Gdy spojrzałem w dolinę, oczom moim przedstawił się dziwny widok. Polowanie przelatywało obok mnie. Lisa wprawdzie nie widziałem, ale psy szczekały, trzymając nosy przy ziemi, a ogony w górę, a pędziły tak zwarcie, iż wydawało mi się, że mam przed sobą poruszający się biało-bronzowy dywan. Za psami pędzili jeźdźcy... panowie, co za widok! Mogliście widzieć wszystkie rodzaje broni, które się znajdują przy wielkiej armji: prócz kilku ubrań myśliwskich, widziałem niebieskich i czerwonych dragonów, huzarów w czerwonych spodniach, zielonych strzelców, artylerzystów, ułanów i piechotę w jej czerwonych mundurach, gdyż oficerowie piechoty tak samo dobrze jeżdżą, jak kawalerzyści. Co za tłum; niektórzy mieli dobre konie, inni gorsze, ale wszyscy pędzili, jak szaleni, tak generałowie, jak niższe stopnie, napierali jeden na drugiego, kłuli konie ostrogami, a wszyscy ożywieni byli tylko myślą, aby schwytać tego głupiego lisa! Zaprawdę, szczególny to naród ci Anglicy. Nie wiele miałem czasu do przyglądania się tej gonitwie, lub podziwiania tych wyspiarzy, gdyż wśród tych wszystkich szalonych stworzeń mój ogier był najszaleńszy. Musicie panowie wziąć pod uwagę, iż był to koń myśliwski, dla którego szczekanie sfory było tem samem, czem dla mnie jest sygnał trąbki kawaleryjskiej. Koń wściekał się, stawał dęba, aż wreszcie wyrwał się i popędził, jak szalony, za sforą. Kląłem, ściągałem cugle, rwałem, ale byłem bezsilny. Ten angielski generał jeździł na nim tylko na zwykłej trenzli, a zwierz miał taki twardy pysk, jak żelazo. Nie można go było powstrzymać. Tak samo nie odciągnąłby nikt grenadjera od pełnej butelki wina. Przestałem się wreszcie męczyć, umocniłem się na siodle i czekałem najgorszej rzeczy, która mnie spotkać mogła. Co za szczególne stworzenie! Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem takiego konia pod sobą. Pędził coraz szybciej i szybciej, wyciągnięty jak chart, a wiatr siekł mnie po twarzy i świstał dokoła uszu. Miałem na sobie tylko bluzkę ciemną, bez żadnych prawie odznak — a byłem na tyle ostrożny, iż usunąłem wielki pióropusz z mego czaka. W ten sposób nie można się było spodziewać, że mój ubiór zwróci na siebie uwagę tego różnobarwnego tłumu, albo że ci ludzie, myślący tylko o upolowaniu lisa, będą się o mnie zbytnio troszczyli. Myśl, iż oficer francuski pędzi wśród nich, była przecież zanadto niedorzeczna, aby mogła powstać w ich głowach. Musiałem się śmiać, gdy tak pędziłem obok nich, gdyż mimo całego niebezpieczeństwa położenie miało w sobie coś komicznego. Powiedziałem już przedtem, panowie, iż jeźdźcy posiadali bardzo nierówne konie, to też po kilku milach, zamiast, jak pułk jazdy, tworzyć zwartą całość, rozsypali się na wielkiej przestrzeni: lepsi byli na przodzie przy psach, inni gorsi, wlekli się za nimi. Nie byłem z pewnością lichym jeźdźcem, a miałem najlepszego konia, możecie więc panowie wyobrazić sobie, że nie trwało długo, a znalazłem się w pierwszych szeregach. A gdy tak spostrzegłem pędzące psy i za nimi myśliwych w czerwonych frakach, stała się najdziwniejsza w świecie rzecz, gdyż ja, Stefan Gerard, oszalałem także na dobre! W jednej chwili ogarnął mnie ten szał myśliwski, pragnienie odznaczenia się, nienawiść do lisa. Przeklęte zwierzę, czyż nam będzie urągało? Ten stary złodziej! Czekaj, wybiła twoja ostatnia godzina. Ach, panowie, to wspaniałe uczucie, to uczucie myśliwskie, to pragnienie stratowania lisa kopytami końskiemi. Znam angielskie polowanie na lisa. Byłem na niem także w Bristolu, ale o tem opowiem panom innym razem. A powiadam panom, że ten sport to dziwna rzecz — w równym stopniu zajmujący jak szalony. Im dalej szło, tem prędzej galopował mój ogier. Myśl o odkryciu mnie wywietrzała mi zupełnie z głowy. We łbie huczało mi, co się zowie, krew gorąca odezwała się w żyłach — miałem tylko jedno pragnienie: utrącić tego przeklętego lisa. Przeleciałem obok jednego z jeźdźców — takiego samego huzara, jak i ja. Miałem przed sobą tylko dwóch jeszcze: jakiegoś pana w czarnem ubraniu i owego niebieskiego artylerzystę, którego widziałem w gospodzie. Przegoniłem i tych dwóch. Gdy znalazłem się na czele, jechałem razem z małym dzikim zaprawdę dojeżdżaczem, przed nami były tylko jeszcze psy i mały brunatny punkt — lis w szalonej ucieczce. Widok tego lisa wprawił mnie we wściekłość. — Mam cię nareszcie, ty rozbójniku — wrzasnąłem i zacząłem zachęcać dojeżdżacza. Skinąłem mu na znak, iż może się zdać na mnie. Teraz między zdobyczą a psami znajdowałem się tylko ja. Te psy były w tej chwili większą przeszkodą, niż pomocą w schwytaniu zwierzyny, gdyż naprawdę nie było można wiedzieć, jak się obok nich przedostać. Dojeżdżacz widział te same trudności co i ja, gdyż jechał ciągle za psami i nie mógł się zbliżyć do lisa. Był to szybki jeździec, ale niedość odważny. Co do mnie, wyobraziłem sobie, iż byłoby to hańbą dla huzarów Conflansa, gdybym takiej trudności pokonać nie mógł. Czyżby Stefan Gerard dał się powstrzymać sforze psów? To byłoby głupie. Wydałem okrzyk i dałem koniowi ostrogi. — Trzymaj się pan! — Trzymaj się pan! — wrzeszczał dojeżdżacz. Obawiał się o mnie, poczciwy stary sługa, ale uspokoiłem go przez danie znaku i uśmiech. Psy rozbiegły się przede mną. Jednego lub więcej może pokaleczyłem, ale czy nie postąpilibyście tak samo, panowie? Jajo musi być rozbite, aby z niego można było zrobić omlet. Słyszałem tylko, jak strzelec składał mi życzenia. Jeszcze jeden skok i wszystkie psy znalazły się za mną. Tylko lis biegł jeszcze przede mną. Ach, jakąż radość i jaką dumę odczuwało wtedy serce moje, panowie! Świadomość, iż pobiłem Anglików w ich najrodzeńszym sporcie! Było ich trzystu, którzy nastawali na życie zwierzaka, a jednak to ja miałem mu zadać cios śmiertelny. Pomyślałem o moich towarzyszach z lekkiej kawalerji. Przyniosłem im zaszczyt wszystkim i każdemu zosobna. Z każdą chwilą zbliżałem się do lisa, nastawała chwila czynu. Wyciągnąłem pałasz z pochwy. Wywinąłem nim w powietrzu, a Anglicy za mną wznosili na moją cześć okrzyki. Teraz dopiero przekonałem się, jak trudne są te polowania na lisy, gdyż można ciąć, ale przeciąć tylko powietrze zamiast lisa. Jest mały i sprytnie unika ciosów. Przy każdym ciosie słyszałem zachęcające mnie okrzyki, które dodawały mi tylko bodźca do dalszych wysiłków. Wreszcie nadeszła chwila najwyższego triumfu. W chwili, gdy lis się odwrócił, ciąłem go tak silnie ztyłu, jak swego czasu adjutanta cara rosyjskiego. Rozleciał się na dwie połowy — głowa w jedną stronę, a ogon w drugą. Obejrzałem się i podniosłem skrwawiony pałasz w górę. Przez chwilę stałem u szczytu. Wspaniale. Jakże chętnie byłbym poczekał, aby przyjąć życzenia tych wspaniałomyślnych przeciwników. Widziałem ich z pięćdziesięciu, a wszyscy powiewali chustkami i wydawali okrzyki, zapału pełne. To nie taka flegmatyczna rasa ci Anglicy, jak powszechnie mówią. Dzielny czyn na wojnie lub w jakimś sporcie zawsze rozpali ich serca. Stary strzelec znajdował się najbliżej mnie, a widziałem na własne oczy, jak bardzo był zachwycony sceną, która się co dopiero rozegrała. Był jak piorunem rażony, usta miał szeroko otwarte, a ręce z rozwartemi szeroko palcami trzymał w górze. Przez chwilę odczuwałem potrzebę podjechania do niego i uściskania go, panowie. Głos obowiązku przyprowadził mnie jednak do rozsądku, gdyż ci Anglicy, mimo wszelkiego braterstwa, które istnieje między sportowcami, byliby mnie z pewnością wzięli do niewoli. Po mojej misji nie było się już czego spodziewać, zrobiłem, co mogłem. W niezbyt wielkiem oddaleniu widziałem szańce obozu Masseny, gdyż szczęśliwym trafem polowanie zawiodło nas w te strony. Odwróciłem się od zabitego lisa, pozdrowiłem wszystkich pałaszem i pognałem dalej. Ale nie chcieli mnie tak łatwo wypuścić, ci eleganccy myśliwi na lisy. Teraz ja stałem się lisem i rozpoczęła się na nowo gonitwa po równinie. Dopiero w chwili, gdy zacząłem jechać ku obozowi, musieli poznać, że byłem Francuzem, i oto całe towarzystwo zaczęło pędzić za mną. Dognaliśmy na odległość strzału do naszych straży przednich, zanim zaprzestali ścigania mnie. Ale i wtedy jeszcze zatrzymywali się grupami i nie chcieli zawrócić, lecz wołali mnie i wznosili ręce do góry. Nie, panowie, nie sądzę, aby to były uczucia wrogie. Raczej przypuszczam, iż były to wyrazy zachwytu, iż posiadali tylko jedno pragnienie, aby tego obcego, który się tak dzielnie i tak po rycersku spisał, ująć w swoje ramiona.